The Legend of Cyro: The Prophecy Begins
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Yes, Cyro got to write another story with my permission this time... , and this one is all about HIM: who and what he is, and where he's from. Also, you get to see how EVERYTHING began. Prequal to "Saviour of Shadows."
1. Prolouge

**Yo Everyone! It's Cyro! This is the second story Cyrus let me write!…well, he actually didn't LET me write the first one…anyway, this is a story about…ME! It's about who and what I am, and how "Saviour of Shadows" all started! It's a prequal to SoS I guess. Alright! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Enjoy…OR ELSE!**

The Legend of Cyro:

The Prophecy begins

Chapter 1: "Here's the Gist."

* * *

Long before the urple Dragon of Prophecy, Spyro the Dragon, was born, one-hundred and fifty years to be exact, Malefor began causing...problems...BIG, problems. The current Guardians of the Elements had banished Malefor for becoming upsesed with the Darkness and it's destructice powers, but, he returned, and he came back stronger than anyone ever would have thought.

Back then, Dragon's weren't the only powerful species in the Realms, there were others, and Malefor considered them a threat. Malefor began wiping-out every single powerful species known, and unknown. After only a year, there were only two left: the Dragons, and the Lycans. What was left of the two great species had scattered, in hopes of regrouping later and in stronger numbers, but, Malfor was able to find, and kill many. Finally, after twentyfive years, the Dragons and Lycans knew that the only way to win was to work together, even though both sides didn't like the idea. So, they did fight together, and, they were dealing strong blows to Maelfor and his forces. Though their numbers were few, they're power was strong, and Malefor was on the verge of losing.

After fighting for ten years, two of the worroirs became quite fond of eachother, and had a child. Except there was one problem: The parents weren't the same species.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, but hey, the chapter IS called, "Here's the Gist." Anywho, does this sound interesting so far? Don't worry, the action starts soon. Also, I get to appear! YAY! Isn't that going to be awesome!?...what? NO!?!? Fine then! I'll destroy!...**

**"CYRO! If you want people to read your stores, it's a good idea to NOT threaten them!"**

**Hmmm...that sounds like a good idea Cyrus.**

**"You're an idiot sometimes."**

**Later!  
Cyro  
and  
Cyrus**


	2. Questions and no Answers

**Alright, chapter Two! Here we go! Just sit back, relax, and**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 1: Questions and no Answers

**

* * *

**

"You know, Kira, it's been thirteen years and you still havent told you best friend, Me, who the father of you son is!"

Two dragonesses walked through a temple, each of them were about twenty one years old. The one on the right, Kira, was a silver color, including her wings. She had four horns on her head, two on the right side that bent back and in, then out, the right side did the same. They were white. Her firend, was completely blue in color. She had two horns that bent straight back then slightly in. they were a darker blue than the rest of her body.

"For the last time Ari, I'm not telling you!" answered Kira.

"Fine then."

"Speaking of my son, it's time for him to come home from training. I'll see you later, Ari!" Kira then took flight after exiting the Temple.

* * *

"Alright! Todays training session is over! Now go wait for your parents to arrive!"

Many young dragons and dragonesses waited in the middle of a small clearing where multiple training dimmies were set up, although, they were knocked down during the training session by the time it was over. Most of the dragons were talking to one another, but one dragon stood off to the side, alone and quiet. This dragon was a dull grey in color, except for his wings, which were black. His eyes were very odd, though. They were completely yellow with thin, black puplis, they looked like the eyes of a wolf. The grey dragon leaned against a tree, watching the sky for his mom, until he heard something rustle in the bush.

The dragon instantly gtood into a ready position, "Who's there? Show yourslef!"

then a voice came from the bush, "Do not be afraid, young one."

"Afraid!" retorted the grey dragon, "Yeah right! Who are you?"

"I am someone close to you, but who you have never met."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

The voice laughed, "You definately have my personality..."

The grey dragon cocked his head to the side in confuzion, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You will know soon enough." was all that the voice said before the sound of quick feet was heard.

The grey dragon caught a glimpse of light grey fur and glowing yellow eyes before someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing?" The grey dragon turned around and saw a dark blue dragoness looking at him worriedly, "Who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business..." retorted the grey dragon before turning his back to her.

"You know, I try to be nice to you, and you just blow me off!" shouted the bkue dragoness.

"Then why do keep trying?" mocked the grey dragon, "Isn't getting kinda old, Percy?"

The blue dragon glared at him, "Why? All that you have to do is stop being such a seclusive _baby _and mabey you'll actually have friends!" screeamed Percy, "Are you getting tired of other dragons calling you 'Wolfie?'" When she mentioned the "nickname" that most of the young dragons had given him, he flinched, "See! You hate it! So why don't you just let me be your friend!?" The grey dragon didn't respond, he just looked away. Percy sighed before walking away, "By...Cyro..."

The grey dragon, suddenly looked back at Percy, but then heard wingbeats overhead and lookedup to see his mom, Kira, landing in front of him, "So, how was training today, Cyro?"

"Same thing as usual." replied Cyro dully.

"Uh-huh...alright, let's go."

With that, they both took flight and headed back to the Temple.

Percy watched them go, until a deep green dragoness and a bright red dragon walked over to her.

"Why were you talking to Wolfie over ther?" asked the green dragoness.

"Yeah, why?" added the red dragon.

"That's none of your business." replied Percy as she walked over to her dad who was motioning for her to come.

The green dragoness and the red dragon smiled, "Looks like we have some spreading to do, bro." said the dragoness evily.

"Yep, time to ruin another life, sis." added the red dragon.

* * *

A large creature bound through the forest under Cyro and Kira. If anyone was able to see the creature, you would see nothing but a grey blur. The creature kept a close eyes on the two while at the same time dodging trees at a fast speed.

"A time will come when he must know the truth, unfortunately, that time might be sooner than expected..." muttered the creature just before stopping at the edge of the forest. He watched as the two dragons flew to the Temple entrace, thenstepped back into the forest.

* * *

Cyro landed and waited for his mom to enter the temple. He looked back and saw a glimpse of grey move into the forest, "Whoever that was, I will find him someday and get some answers." then Cyro stepped inside, closing the gate behind him.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Hmm? I know nothing exciting has happened yet, but don't worry, something will soon...**

**Cyro, Out**


	3. A Crazy Surprise A Bond Created

**Well…really got nothin to say…I guess I'll get to the story!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 2: A crazy surprise. A bond created.

* * *

Cyro walked down the halls of the Temple, bored and tired.

"Everything is always so dull around here..." mumbled Cyro as he yawned, exposing a feirce array of sharp, deadly teeth. One tooth, though, was a little out of place. It was on the top right, and it was slightly longer than the most by about eight centimeters. It would sometimes appear on the corner of his mouth when he smiled or smirked, "The only time anything exciting happense is when someone new arrives, and that bearley ever happense." Cyro turned the corner and bumped into something furry, but sturdy, "My bad, mist...whoa..."

Cyro looked up to see who he bumped into and saw that it was some kind of wolf-ish creature that stood in it's back legs and was about two inches smaller than him. It had a humanoid shape, but the look and ferocity of a wolf.

The creature raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it _is _your bad, now say your sorry, or else." growled the creature.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." replied Cyro, slightly annoyed.

"NO, you didn't." growled the creature, "Now say it, or I'll make you say it."

Cyro smirked, _'This will be fun.' _"No."

The creature roared ang lunged at Cyro, but he roleld out of the way and was behind the wolf creature in a moment. Before the creature had any time to react, a jet of wind hit him from behind and sent him rolling into the wall. The wolf creature stood back to it's feet, all four this time, then charged at Cyro, roaring. Cyro didn't even acknowledge the fact that an angry creature had the intention of ripping him apart, he just stood the lazily, until the creature was only three feet away. Cyro quickly ducked under the creature as it bound over him, slashing wildly.

_'Too easy.' _thought Cyro as he blasted the creature again with a burst of wind, "What was that about making me say sorry?" mocked Cyro.

The creature turned around and growled at him, it's eyes filled with hate, "SHUT UP!"

"Just let me on my way, and I won't have to send you through a wall."

That comment rent the creature off the edge. The creature howled loudly before charging at Cyro again.

"You don't learn, do you?" mocked Cyro as he readied himself for the attack.

The creature slashed at Cyro, but he ducked, the attack missing by mere centimeters, then Cyro delivered a srtong upper-cut to the jaw of the creature, knocking it slightly off it's feet. Before it could regain it's balacne, Cyro grabbed it's right arm and swung it around in a complete circle before letting go, sending it into a wall with a loud, THWACK. The creature didn't get back up, it just laid there breathing heavily.

"Now, then, I'll be on my way." Cyro turned to leave, but bumped into something furry...again, "Oh great, what now?" Cyro looked up to see a creature similar to the one that he just fought, except two and a half times bigger than him, "Ohhhhh dear..."

The larger creature had a grin spread across it's face, the tip of a sharp K-9 tooth sticking-out, like Cyro's, "Hmm, you're a good fighter as well." stated the large creature.

Cyro instantly recognized the voice, "Wait! You're the person that talked to me from the bushes yesterday!"

"Sure am."

* * *

Cyro, the large creature, Kira, and the small creature stood in near the main gate to the Temple, having a conversation.

"Well, this is an...'unexpected'...surprise..." said Kira nervousely.

"Yes, it's been far too long, Kira." replied the large creature.

Cyro looked back anf forth his mom and the large creature, "You two know eachother?"

"Yes, we do." answered Kira.

"Okayyyyy, but I have one question: What the _hell _is he!?" questioned Cyro.

The small creature growled, but the larger creature motioned for him to be silent, "We are Lycans, one of the other Powerful Species of the Realms, like the Dragons." started the large creature, "And more specilifly, my name is Sirius, Sirius Lunarius." said Sirius, bowing slightly, "This little guy next to me," the smaller Lycan grumbled angrily at the mention of "little", "is named Firus (**A/N: Pronounced, "Fear-us"**), and he just wanted to come along with me."

Cyro laughed at the mention of the Lycan's name, "What!? What is so funny!?" demanded Firus.

"Fear, us?" laughed Cyro, "Why should I _fear _you!?"

Firus growled, "Why you little!" as he started approaching Cyro, but Sirius held him back, shaking his head.

"Okay, names aside, how do you know eachother?" asked Cyro, calming down.

"Okay, Cyro, don't start freaking-out or anything, but..." started Kira.

"Buuuuuuut, what? He's my father?" joked Cyro, "It can't be that bad!" Kira laughed nervousley, then looked away, embarrased. Cyro noticed this, "Oh you have got to be kidding..."

"That's right!" bellowed Sirius, "Hello, son."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Cyro spent his time wonder how the hell his mom ended up with Sirius. They had explained that they became, "good friends" while fighting in the War agains Malefor, but Cyro was still a little confuzed about it. The next day, Cyro was flying to the daily training, still wonder about his parents.

"Okay, so my dad is a Lycan, but, how did they..." a strange picture flashed in Cyro's head, "AWW! GEESE! Don't _EVER _think about that _again!" _Cyro started coughing in disgust, "Okay, time to put my mind on other things before I start thinking about more nasty things, like...why is there a crowd of laughing trainees there instead of everyone training?"

Cyro flew down to the shade of a nearby tree and listened to what was going on.

"Haha! Look at the dog lover!" laughed the all-too familiar voice of the training ground's worst bully, Marcos.

"Wolfie lover!" laughed the even worse sister of Marcos, Maria.

_'Wolfie lover? Oh no, they better not...' _thoguht Cyro as he removed himself from the shade and began walking to the crowd.

"So, Percy?" said Marcos, "When did you first realize that you were a dog lover?"

Percy stood glaring at Marcos and Maria, tears glisening in hre eyes, "Don't call him that!" yelled Percy. Percy wasn't so much mad about herself being made fun of, but the fact that they made fun of Cyro.

"Why not?" questioned Maria.

"Because I'm right behind you."

The laughter stopped as Marcos and Maria froze in place, and slowly turned around to see Cyro glaring them, "Oh, hello Wolfie-er...I m-mean Cyro." stuttered Marcos.

"You know," started Cyro, "All of you make fun of me because of my eyes, and I dont even give a shit what you do so, make fun of me if it makes you feel like less of a idiodic lizard," Cyro said casually as he started walking forward, causing Marcos and Maria to back up nervousely, "But, if you mess with _her _ever again,"stated Cyro, indicating a teary-eyed, yet smiling Percy, as he leaned in close to Marcos and Maria, "Then I'll rip your wings off, and throw you off a cliff," whispered Cyro cheerily, "got it?"

Maria and Marcos nodded quickly before turning and running, their tails tucked between their legs. The crowd, as well, dispersed, leaving only Cyro and Percy. Percy had tears of joy now, instead of anger, and Cyro just grinned widely, the tip of the large tooth showing, "So, you're weal..."

Cyro was unable to finish, as Percy had almost knocked him over giving him a tight hug, "Oh, Cyro, thank you!"

Cyro was utterly befuddled by this, and was blushing brightly, with his arms held out to his side, and his eyes starring at Percy, who was rubbing her head into his chest, "Uhh-urm...y-you're welcome?" stuttered Cyro, almost as a question.

Percy finally realized what she was doing, and quickly removed herself from Cyro, turning around so her back was to him, "Uhh, sorry."

Cyro was still a little shocked from the hug, and didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "Actually, I kinda liked it." the words that came out of Cyro's mouth surprised both Percy and himself, because it was true.

Percy turned around, an inquisitive look on her face, "Really?"

Cyro's face satarted turning bright red, even though his scales were grey, "Uhh-uh...erm, y-yes."

Percy began moving closer to Cyro, swaying her tail in counter-unison to her hips, "Really? The you'll _love_ this."

Percy walked up to Cyro, who was swaying his head slightly with her tail, so they were chest-to-chest, causing Cyro to turn even redder. Percy wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes, leaning forward slightly. Cyro was completely at loss and was freezing up. His head was racing with many thoughts about himself, him mom, his dad, hus heritage, but he focoused on one thing: the dragoness in front of him.

Cyro wrapped his arms aroud Percy and leaned forward as well, their lips meeting, but only for a moment. Cyro quickly broke the kiss, to Percy's dismay, "Someone's watching us." stated Cyro looking around the are with his eyes narrowed.

Percy was frozen in her spot, a dreamy look on her face, and her head tilted to the side, "Uh-huh..." mumbled Percy.

Cyro noticed something grey move in the bush, so he launched a gust of wind in the direction he saw. A moment later, a small grey Lycan came flying out of the tree line, and landing on his face in front of Cyro, "You!" shouted Cyro, recognizing Firus.

Percy noticed the strange creature and snapped out of her deleriouse state, "WHAT IS THAT!?" shouted Percy, hiding behind Cyro and clinging to him tightly.

"That, is Firus, he's a Lycan." answered Cyro.

Percy giggled, "Fear, us? I only see one person though."

Firus moaned, "I HATE DRAGONS!"

"Okay, whatever, why were you following me?" asked Cyro suspiciousley.

"None of your business, _loverboy." _mocked Firus.

"Okay then," started Cyrus as he slipped out of Percy's grasp, causing her to start to fall forward.

"Wh-wha!" shouted Percy as she fell. Before falling too far, Cyro caught her, and carried her Bride Style, causing her to giggle.

"C'ya later!" shouted Cyro as he took flight, a grin sread across his face.

Cyro shot upward, using boost's of wind to make himself go faster than a non-wind dragon. Percy clung to him tightly sho she wouldn't fall, but mostly just to be close to him. Firus watched them fly off until he couldn't see them anymore, then started running through the forest back to the Temple.

* * *

Cyro landed in the middle of a small village, glad to be giving his wings a rest. Percy had fallen asleep while he was flying, so he knocked on the door to one of the small houses and waited for an answer. After a few seconds, and some ruffling noises, the door opened and a large, green dragoness walked out.

"Yes? What is...Percy!"

Percy's eyes shot open," Huh!? What!?...MOM!"

Cyro had no idea as to what was going on, so he gently set Percy on her feet, "Percy! Why have I just found you aleep in _his _arms!?" shouted the large green dragoness.

Cyro examined Percy's mom. She was a dark green, with a light green underbelly and wing membrane. Her eyes were a bright pink. She had four horns of a white color. Two horns were side-by-side, protruding from about the center of the top of her skullthat bent back in an ach. The other two were on opposite sides of her skull and bent back in the same manner as the two in the middle.

"Mom, he's my friend!" shouted Percy, "He was just being nice!"

"I told you that you were to stay away from him so that you could have friends! Now you go and do the exact opposite of what I said!" pouted Percy's mom.

Percy looked over at Cyro, expecting him to be annoyed or mad, but, instead, he just stared at her mom with an amusing expression, "You know, uh...Percy's mom, you have a beautiful daughter," said Cyro casually, "SHe has a wonderful personality too, and I can obviousley see that she got her wonderful personality from her dad." Percy' jaw dropped, and her mom was utterly speechless, "Hey, Percy, why don't you come back to the Temple with me? There's a nice, vacant, room with your name on it!" Cyro said as he held out his hand to Percy.

Percy, looked at Cyro's hand, then to her mother's disaproving glare. She made-up her mind. Percy took Cyro's hand and they both turned and walked-off , leaving a steaming green dragoness screaming words that I shouldn't repeat...so I'll lessesn it a bit.

"YOU GET BACK HERE NOW YOU STUPID GIRL! FINE THEN! LEAVE! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! HE LEFT ME, AND I DIDN'T GIVE A HELL, AND I'M NOT GANNA GIVE GIVE A HELL NOW!" she then slammed the door closed with a loud, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGA!"

"I can see why you hate your mom." stated Cyro as they continued to walk.

"Really? I thoguht it was hard to see." joked Percy as she pushed her body closer to Cyro's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Firus had stopped at the edge of a small lake and poured some kind of powder into it. A small area on the surface of the lake began to glow with a dark purple color as the surcace solidified. Then, the face of none other Than Malefor appeared in the reflection.

"I have found the one you asked for, Master." said Firus, with a small bow.

"Good! The one mentioned as the 'Wolfdrake,' will make an excellent ally!" bellowed Malefor darkly, "I just need to pursuade him to join us." Malefore said with a evil smile that caused Firus to shiver, "Now go! Keep an eye on him until I arrive there."

With that, the Image dissipated and the surface turned back to normal. Firus shrugged as he continued his run back to the Temple.

* * *

**WOW! A lot happened in this chapter, didn't it?**

**"C-c-cyro!? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"**

**HAHA! Cyrus! We may share a mind, but there is a lot about me you don't know!**

**"Hehe...I'm pretty sure that I should be scared about that...hehe...*shifts eyes nervousely*"**

**Anyway...hope you enjoyed this!**

**CIOA!**

**Cyro, out.**


	4. Death

**Okay, Sorry for the long wait! Went on vacation and had some *cough-cough* family…problems…,but…We're all good, and we will resume working on stories now! If you read any of our other stories, then you should know that we will mainly be working on this, then, after this is over, we will work on the other stories for a bit, then FINALLY start the Sequal to SoS! HOORAY!!!**

**Alright, to the story!!! (hopefuly, it will actually save the chapter this time instead of DELETE THE FREAKIN THING!!!)**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 3: Death

* * *

The next morning, Cyro and Percy were flying as fast as they could to the training grounds. They had woken late, and were trying not to be any later.

"Damnit! The trainer is probably going to make today hell for us!" shouted Cyro angrily.

"I know! This sucks!" added Percy.

Cyro just groaned to himself as they flew over a a large hill, "Hey, do you smell smoke?" asked Cyro.

Percy sniffed the air, "Yeah..."then she looked ahead of them, "I see it too!"

There, where the training grounds were, was now a tower of smoke and black fire, "What the...!? Black fire!?" shouted Cyro in cofusion.

"What happened!?"

"I don't know, but it was bad!" answered Cyro.

"Do you think anyone survived?" asked ercy, now teary-eyed.

Cyro didn't respond for some time, "No, no one could have survived, Percy..."

Percy shed a few tears for the trainers as they landed in a nearby, yet unablaze, tree, "Who did this!?"

Cyro looked back at the direction of the Temple, "I have to warn the Temple." stated Cyro.

"What? Whay?" asked Percy in between sniffles.

"Because I think that whatever did this is going to attack the Temple next."

"Then that's a reason to stay here!" shouted Percy.

"No! I Can't let everyone just die!" roared Cyro, "that will be the end of the whole dragon race!"

Cyro turned and prepared to take flight, but Percy grabbed his arm and turned his around to face her, "But, _we _could continue our race..." whispered Percy, staring directly into Cyro's eyes. Cyro was frozen for a second, but then he quickly kissed Percy, then lauched himself into the air, and flew back to the temple, Percy screaming in despair for him to come back.

_'I'm sorry...' _thought Cyro as he boosted himself forward with jets of wind.

After about thirty minutes of amazingly fast flying, Cyro could see the Temple, and he was closing in fast. As he neared, he could see that everything seemed fine. Cyro landed infront of the door to the Temple and started walking torward the door. Bad idea. Just as he touched the door, it suddenly blew apart from some kind of blast. He landed on his face a few yards back, amidst a pile of burning wood. Cyro shook his head, as he raised himself back to his feet and saw the wood. The flames were black.

_'Mom!'_

Cyro quickly ran through the now doorless main gate, and straight into hell. The walls and floors had multiple black scortch marks from many explosions. Along with black, there was red. There were pools of blood scattered about, along with dismembered body parts, mostly charred or on fire. There was a half charred-black, and half blue adult dragon, still in one peice, thank god, laying against the wall, and Cyro ran over to his to see if he was okay, after regaining his composure from the smell and sight, of course.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Cyro.

The dragon slowly opened his eyes. Unfortunately, the left eye was ruined from the burns, so it couldn't open completely, "Wait, Cyro, is that you?"

Cyro now recognised the dragon as Percy's father, "Yes, Herald, it's me."

"I-is my daughter fine?" stuttered Herald as Cyro helped him to his feet, and an explosion shook the Temple from one of the upper floors.

"Yes, but, everyone at the training grounds is dead."

"What!? Why!?"

"Whatever did this, burned them to a crisp."

Herald closed his good eye in sadness, "Everyone must run and hid, scatter, for, the person that did this is the Dark Master himself..." whispered Herald.

Cyros eyes went wide, _'No...NO!'_

"Cyro, let me be, I'll be fine." ordered Herald, "Go find more survivors, but do _not, _under any circumstance, go confront Malefor."

Cyro nodded as he let Herald go, and raced to the stairs. As Cyro climbed, many other passed by him, heading for the exit. Each one was utterly terrified, and many of them had burn marks, or some other injury. Cyro reached the second to last floor, when another explosion occured, and someone yelled from a nearby room. Cyro quickly ran inside, and found a young red dragon stuck under a fallen bookcase. He seemed to be unconceouse. Cyro ran over to the cabinet and placed his claws under it, and started lifting. The cabinet was very heave, and very hard to lift, so Cyro started flapping his wings for more lift, until finally, the cabinet started moving, so Cyro pushed the young dragon out with a gust of wind, then dropped the cabinet, releasing a pent-in breath.

"Goddamn! Why was the cabinet there in the first place! I mean, I don't see any books scattered around, so it was empty!" ranted Cyro as the young red dragon slowly awoke. Cyro noticed that the dragon was starting to stand so he walked over to him and helped him up, "You okay?" the red dragon shook his head up and down slowly as he regained his wits, "Good, now, get out of here, fast." ordered Cyro.

The young red dragon imediately complied and started running down the stairs, thinking, '_I have to thank him the next time I see him.'_

Cyro continued his way up the stairs until he reaced the top floor, where his mother's room was. He imediately ran to his mother's door, which was at the very end of tha hallway, then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Why hello, I have been waiting for you, young one."

Cyro was frozen in fear, anger, and saddness, at the scene in front of him. His mother kay dead on the ground at the large purple dragon's feet in a pool of her own blood.

"Ah yes, she pleded to me to not harm you." laughed Malefor, "It was pathetic."

"SHUT-UP!!!" roared Cyro as he lauched himself at Malefor with a burst of wind.

Malefor easily knocked Cyro away with his tail, "You are weak. I don't see why you are supposed to be the one to defeat me!"

Cyro slowly stood back up, shaking his head, "What are you talking about..." ordered Cyro between clenched teeth.

"Apparently," started Malefor, "You are part of a prophecy that foretells my demise, but you far too weak to defeat me!"

"I will defeat you..."whispered Cyro, "I will make you PAY!!!"

Cyro charged at Malefor once more, but Malefor grabbed Cyro's neck with his tail before Cyro could get close enough to attack and brouhg him up to his face, "I told you, you cannot beat me." Cyro glared at Malefor as he clawed at the tail around his neck desperately.

Suddenly, Malefor roared in pain as he dropped Cyro to the ground, gasping fro air. Cyro looked back up as he rubbed his neck to see Malefor swipe at some silver-furred creature, only to miss as the creature dased out of reach. Cyro couldn't get a good look at the creature fighting Malefor as it was moving tooo quickly, and Malefor was roaring in frustration as he missed every swipe, and recieved a large scratch mark.

"Stop running, coward!" roared Malefor.

The creature complied and stopped moving directly behind Cyro. Cyro turned to see his father crouched on all fours and his teeth bared in a wide smirk, "Hehe, am I too fast for you?"

"You know, I thought that having a Lycan for a dad would be bad," stated Cyro as he stood next to his father, "But, it's turning out to be pretty sweet!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Sirius as he smiled at his son.

The next thing they knew, Sirius was blasted backwards _through _the wall by a beam of dark-purple energym causing Cyro to fall back in shock, "You may be fast, but you are very stupid, like the rest of your kind."

Cyro looked over at Malefor, enraged, "That was the cheepest shot ever!"

Malefor shrugged, "He should have paid more attention, and now, his mistake, will be _your _death." Malefor opened his maw, and as orb of dark-purple energy began forming. Cyro was frozn in fear as he watched his death approach.

All he could think about were three words: _'I'm sorry, Percy...'_

Time seemed to slow as Malefor thrust his head forward slightly and the beam of energy launched at Cyro. Cyro could hear his rapid breathing, he could feel his heart pounding in his cheast, he could see his short life flash before his eyes, until something else stood in front of him. Time went back to normal as the blast hit the thing in front of Cyro, then was pushed bck into Cyro himself, causing both of them to be pushed back into the wall. Cyro yelled in pain as he collided with the wall, cracking it slightly, then yelled once more as he fell to the ground with the thing that blocked him landing next to him.

Cyro raised his head groggily, his eyesight a little blurry and looked over to the person that defended him, _'No...' _he saw a blue dragoness with deep blue, barely open eyes, and a small smile, looking back, _'NO!'_

"I'I told you not to go..." whispered Percy.

Cyro reached over to Percy and rubbed her cheek, "No...I'm sorry, I'm sorry it has to end this way."

Malefor rolled his eyes as he slowly waled over to them, "This is disguting, I'm going to end this now."

Percy whispered one more thing before, just out of ear-shot of Malefor, "I love you." then her eyes went blank and dull.

Malefor stopped, looming over them, "Just as pathetic as you mother." Cyro closed his eyes tight, tears forming on the edges of his eyes, while Malefor began charging another blast of dark energy, "It's over."

Malefor then released the blast, completely destroying the area that Cyro was, and creating a cloud of dust and smoke. Malefor turned and grinned as he saw the outline of Sirius standing a few meters away, "Your turn." laughed Malefor as he charged at Sirius and out of the cloud.

* * *

**Well now...it would seem that I died...but, if I died, then how am I telling this story now you ask? Well, to find that answer, you have to wait until the next chapter! So...**

**Till next Time!  
Cyro**


	5. Nothing Left to Lose

**Alright! Nearing the End here!…well, more like the beginning, but…you get the point! So, I'll stop being confuzing and just get you to the chapter!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 4: Nothing to lose

* * *

Cyrus stared at Cyro in disbelief, "No...freeakin...way..."

Cyro nodded, "Yep, it's all true, right dad?"

The spectral Lycan, Sirius, nodded as well, "He's right, Cyrus."

"I mean, I just thought that it wasn't possible for Cyro to have a _girlfriend!" _laughed Cyrus as he fell over, cracking-up.

Cyro's wings, tail, and eye twitched in annoyance, "Shut-up you little twit!" Cyrus just continued laughing, which _really _ticked-off Cyro, "Alright, time to break your wings!"

Cyro attempted to pounce on Cyrus, but before he cound land on him, he was stoped by some force, and was left floating in mid air, and Cyrus stopped laughing as he aslo floated into mid air, "Boys, if you ever want to become strong enough to be of real help in the war," started Sirius, "Then you must learn to work together, and accept eachother's preasance in one body!"

Cyrus and Cyro rolled their eyes as they were set back on the ground, "Can I continue now?" muttered Cyro grumpily.

"Go ahead, I just want to get this over with as soon as possibe so I can get back to Si..."

"Okay, so as I was saying..." Cyro said hastily, getting an annoyed look from Cyrus.

* * *

Siruis graoned as he pushed a large peice of rubble out of his way and climbed out of what was left of the wall, "Damnit, let my guard down." He started walking to the hole in the wall oly to be blown back by a large, purple, explosion. Sirius landed on his back at the end of the hall, "Cyro!" he literally jumped to his feet by pushing off the ground with his hands and dashed back to the room. Soke and dust billowed out of the hole in the wall as looked into the cloud with despair, "No, no no!"

Sirius heard dark laughter from inside the cloud, "What's wrong?" laughed Malefor as he exited the dust cloud.

"Y-you killed my love, and then you killed my son..."whispered Sirius, then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS WRONG!? ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA TAKE AWAY FROM ME!?"

Malefor rubbed his chin in thought, "Actually, no, I already wiped-out your entire race, so, I thin-"

"WHAT!? When!?" demanded Sirius.

"On my way here actually. It only took a few minutes."

Sirius stared blankly into the dust cloud, past Malefor, "Y-you mean...I'm the only one left?"

"No, there is one more. The young Lycan, Firus." Sirius seemed to have new hope in his eyes, until Malefor continued, "I mean, who do you think gave me information?"

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized the horrible truth: Everyone was screwed. Sirius bowed his head in defeat, "Well then, there's nothing left to hold on to...just end it now."

"Gladly."

Sirius looked up one more time to see the moon in the window, _'Even with lunar force, I can't beat him. Atleast I'll see my family soon.'_

Malefor walked over to Sirius and flicked his tail under Sirius's neck, "I have to say one thing befor you die." started Malefor, "Fighting your race, was a fun warm-up."

Sirius closed his eyes and waited for his iminent end. He waited...and waited, until he heard Malefor grunt from strain, so he opened his eyes to see Malefor's tail exactly where it was before.

"Why can't I move my tail!?" roared Malefor angrily.

Sirius tilted his head to the side to see two gray-scaled arms holding his tail in place. When he examined them better, he saw a soft, silver glow swirling around the arms, _'Wait, that's...Lunar Force!'_

Malefor noticed Sirius starring at something behind him, he he turned his head, and saw a grey scaled dragon with black wings and a silver glow surrounding it's body holding his tail in place, "Son of a bitch..."

Cyro looked up and smirked, "Close, but not exactly." Cyro then launched Malefor into the nearby, un-destroyed, wall, grunting in effort from Malefor's huge size. After standing straight back up, Cyro groaned in annoyance, "Man! You're heavier than that empty book cabinet!"

Sirius couldn't believe it. Cyro, a dragon, was using the ability that made Lycans one of the powerful species of the Realms: Lunar Force.

"Son, you-"

"Hey dad, mind telling me what the heck is going on?" Malefor roared in anger as he began standing to his feet. The roarwas loud enough to shake the room, "Uhh, you have ten seconds."

"You are using a special ability known as 'Lunar Force,'" Started Sirius, "that is only accesable to Lycans, and-"

Cyro suddenly dove to the right, nearly dodging a very sharpe ice spike of darkness, "Wait a sec!"

The glow around Cyro's body flared suddenly as Cyro dashed at Malefor with a burst of wind. Malefor was unable to move quick enough this time, and so, recieved a large gash in his left side as Cyro flew by and raked his claws across Malefor's scales. Malefor roared in anger and pain as Cyro came skidding to a stop, sparks flying as his claws scraped across stone.

Cyro could think of one word to describe this power: _'Sweeeeeeeeet.'_

Malefor turned and swiped his tail and Cyro at the same time. Cyro was unable to dodge, so, he braced himself and _caught _Malefor's tail. The force of the impact was enough to make him slide to the side a bit, and shake his body like it was jell-o, but he caught it none-the-less.

Malefor growled in frustration as Cyro smirked, "So, I'm taking it that you're a little pissed?"

"How? How have you gained this power!?" roared Malefor as he strained against Cyro to move his tail.

Cyro's voice dropped to a whisper, "How? How? I'll tell you how." Cyro looked over to his right where he had propped Percy's body after escaping Malefor's attack, then he moved his eyes to his mother's body in the center of the room, "Because you've left me nothing to lose."

The silver auar around Cyro flared higher than before, and grew so broght that Malefor and Sirius had to sheild their eyes. Cyro roared as he felt an immense, and strange power surge through him. It felt as though his body was on fire, yet frozen in ice at the same time. Cyro ignored The strangeness, and _willed_ the energy into his right paw, then he dashed forward with a burst of energy and streatched his arm out. He came to a stop a couple feet away from where he was moments ago, and he looked at his right paw to see that his claws were covered in a metalic silver coating, which made his claws look twice as big as before, but they quickly retracted and dissapeared. Cyro fealt extreamly weak after that attack, so weak, in fact, that he stumbled a bit and his eyeshight went fuzzy. After stabilizing himself, he turned to see Malefor struggling to stand. It seemed that Cyro's attack had dug deep, deep enough to incpacitate Malefor's front, right leg. Heck, Cyro could see _bone _through the injury he had left.

Sirius was in awe. His son was beating the dark Master himself silly. It was amazing. The fact that he could use Lunar Force was amazing in itself, but the way he had mastered it's basic uses was just plain unbelievable. What would be world-endingly amazing would be if Cyro was able to still fight after using such a large amount of energy, unfortunately, that hope was shattered as he saw Cyro stumble and start to breath shakily.

Malefor started laughing quietly as he was able to eventually push himself to stand, "Very good, very good, now I see why you were chosen, but, you still can't beat me."

Cyro stopped one foot down, "Oh yeah!...J-just...watch me!" yelled Cyro shakily.

"Malefor took one shaky step torward Cyro, "You can hardly breath now, how do you expect to fight!?"

Cyro froze-up, '_He's right...I have to end this now!' _"Dad, I want you to get everyone to safety, far way from here. Got it?" Sirius turned to go, but Cyro called him once more, "Please, take mom and Percy with you."

Sirius looked at Cyro suspiciousely. Cyro's expression was dead seriouse. Cyro had something planned, something big, "I'll see you later, son." whispered Sirius as he grabbed Percy in one arm, and Kira in another, then turned and started running out into the hall and down the stairs.

Cyro growled as the silver glow slowly began appearing around his body once more, "Time to end this, here and now."

A dark purple aura began swirling around Malefor as he advanced, "Yes, let's"

Both dragon's raored as they charged torward eachother. Both were determined to win, no matter what, and both were giving everything they've got. Cyro was completely engulfed in a brilliant silver aura that made him seem as though he was just a dragon of light with no physical being. Malefor had a sphere of pulsating perple energy as they advanced on eachother. A moment befor impact, Malefor realized that he could actually lose, or be injured beyond repair, but it was too late to pull out now, so,Malefor used what he knew of Dark Magic to remove his soul and being rfom his body, and seal it away to be released later.

_'This is not over...I will return...'_

_

* * *

_

Sirius bound down the stairs as fast as he could. Suddenly, he fealt the whole temple shake voilently, and he realized that he had to get out _now. _He didn't even think his next action through. he dove out of the window, still holding Percy and Kira close to his body. The moment he leapt out into the air, an explosion occured at the top of the Temple, which then traveled it's way down to the base, toatally destroying everything. Sirius fell through the air, hoping that he would hit the cluster of trees that were close to the temple. he tried angling himself torward the trees, and luckily, it seemed to work, as he was now falling over the trees. He braced for impact as he collided with the leaves and branches on his was throught the tree, holding on to Percy and Kira with everything he had. Eventually he hit the ground, hard, but, nor hard enough to kill him.

Then the entire temple came down upon him.

* * *

**Well then, how was it? Were you a little confused at the first part of this chapter? Well, it will all be explained...eventually. Mabey not in this story, but, eventually! So, for now, I'm off!**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


	6. The Way it Ends and Begins

**Okay! Like I said last chapter! Almost to the end of this story! Hope you've been enjoying it so far!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 5: The Way it Ends and Begins

* * *

Sirius stood in the center of the pile of rubble that was the Temple. He'd searched through it for hours, and yet, no sign of Cyro, nor Malefor. Weather that was a good thing or a bad thing, didn't really matter right now, all that mattered was that Sirius was alone. The last of his kind, and without family. After the temple came down, some crazy amount of luck prevented Sirius from being crushed by the rubble, and after finding his out of the rubble, he found the group of survivors, which seemed to be a good amount. Imediately after entering the makeshift camp sight, he was aproached by a dark blue dragon with bandages around one of his eyes, and severe burns covering half of his body. he asked for someone by the name of Percy, which was his daughter. Sirius had a bad feeling that, as soon as the anxiouse male noticed who he was carrying, things would get a little uncomfertable.

They did.

After noticing Percy, and finding-out that she was dead, the dragon had a mental breakdown, and had to be carried away. Kira, Percy, and all of the other dead were buried that night. The mood at the funeral was definately not a good one. But it could have been much worse if Cyro had not defeated Malefor (Sirius didn't bring-up the fact that Malefor's body couldn't be found). Eventually, after each dragon and dragoness had gone-off to their own area, Sirius was left alone, until a young red dragon approached him.

"Uh, mister, excuse me."

Sirius looked down at the young dragon quizzically. He seemed to be around nine or ten, and a bit shorter that Cyro, "Yes?"

"The gray dragon didn't make it, did he?" said the young dragon sadly.

Sirius didn't respond, he just looked away from the young dragon. He moved his eyes to the rubble of the Temple.

The young dragon looked down at the ground, "I never got to say thank you to him..." then turned and started walking away.

Sirius turned his head back to the young dragon, "Excuse me, but, since I will most likely be...'moving on' before you, how about I take a message for you?" suggested Sirius.

The young dragon nodded, "Tell him, 'Thank you for saving me.' okay?"

Sirius nodded, "Who should I tell him it's from?"

"Tell him it's from Ignitus." then the young dragon walked away.

"Ignitus..." whispered Sirius, "I have to remember that..." Then, a bright, pure white light shimmered directly in front of Sirius. Sirius had to sheild his eyes it was so bright. After it died down, Sirius looked to see what happened, and saw a large, white and blue elderly dragon with a huge glowing crystal on a chain around his neck, "Uh, who are you and where did you come from?" asked Sirius, a little freaked about a dragon randomly appearing in front of him.

"I am The Chronicler, and where I came from is not important." responded the elderly dragon.

"Okay, why are you here, then?"

"You could tell that your sone was special, correct?"

"Well, aside from the wolf eyes, ability to use powers limited to only Lycans, and having the Dark Master want him dead, no, not really."

The Chronicler's lips curled into a small smile, "Well, what Malefor said about his part in a prophecy is true."

"Yeah, I know that, he beat Malefor." stated Sirius angrily.

"Not exactly." said the Chronicler, "Malefor is still alive."

"There is no way in hell he survived that explosion!" shouted Sirius, "Cyro did not give his life for nothing!"

The Chronicler sighed, "Malefor stored his soul away, so he could wait until he was stronger to fight again."

"So, basically...he cheated?" asked Sirius.

"If you want to put it that way, then...yes."

Sirius fell dack onto his bottom, his face blank, "Unbelievable. Percy and Cyro died for nothing."

The Chronicler smiled once more, "Actually, Malefor isn't the only one that can 'cheat' death."

Sirius looked up at the Chronicler suspiciousely, "What are you implying?"

"I can preserve Cyro's soul, so that he, too, can fight once more."

Sirius's face lit up, "Y-you can! That's great!"

"He will also need someone to train him porperly when the time comes," began the Chronicler, "and, seeing as I can't train him, you will have to."

Sirius's ears perked-up, "So, I'm ganna have to wait here for who knows kow long for my dead son to seek me out and train him?"

The chronicler nodded his head.

"Sounds fun."

The Chronicler chuckled slightly before being enveloped by a bright white light, which a small tendril of detatched itself from the main light, then snaked over to Sirius. The tendril of light entered Sirius's chest, and the light fadded, the Chronicler gone. Sirius stood and walked to the center of the Temple ruins, where he laid down on the ground and curled up to sleep.

* * *

Cyro and Percy found themselves surrounded by nothing but white in every direction, and facing eachother. They were all alone.

"Time to move on, Cyro." said Percy, not sounding as though she had just died.

"Yeah, well, I still I wish we could stay a bit longer." replied Cyro, "I mean, fourteen years wasn't such a long time."

Percy giggled a bit, "Atleast you have me."

"Cyro took a step closer, "You got a point there..."

Cyor and Percy began leaning torward eachother, but Percy suddenly felt herself being pulled away, and Cyro was left to fall onto his face. When Cyro looked up, he saw Percy fading away slowly as she floated up, "Cyro! What's going on!?" scremed Percy, on the verge of tears.

Cyro watched in disbeliefe as Percy was almost completely gone. He was in too much shock and anger that he couldn't talk. They had noth just died, and now, after sacraficing so much, they were being separated. Cyro shook his head, "No! I won't let this happen!" Cyro unfolded his wings and took flight, but, after leaving the ground, his wings suddenly fealt as though they were a hundred tons, and he came smashing down into the...whatever they stood on, "N-no! What is going on!?" roared Cyro as he tried lifting his head, but ended in the same result as flying.

"Cyro! No! I-" Percy never got to finish. She was gone.

Cyro fealt the weight lifted off of him, but he didn't move. He didn't want to move.

"Is this some cruel joke?" whispered Cyro, "Do you have fun in screwing with my life!" Cyro stood to his feet, "Because if this is a joke, then I must say that it's not funny!" Cyro heared something behind him, and turned to see that he now stood in the center of the temple ruins, and his dad asleep, "What the...!?"

"Hello, young...dragon?" said a voice from next to him, unsure if calling Cyro a dragon was correct.

Cyro turned to see an elderly white and blue dragon there, "So, I'm just going to rip your wings off, and then you can beg your sorry and take me to Percy." said Cyro calmly as he began approaching the elderly dragon.

The dragon raised an eyebrow at Cyro, "Are you now? Well you seem to be a little mad."

"Ya think?" Cyro was about to take another step, but suddenly felt like his body weight a hundred tons again, "Aww crap." then he fell over from being in mid-step. When he hit the ground, his body didn't move, he just stayed in the same position, just sideways, "What...the...hell?"

"I'm sorry for freezing you in time, but, I think it will be much easier for me to talk to you this way."

Cyro rolled his eyes in response.

"I am The Chronicler, and you, have not finished your destiny yet."

"What!" yelled Cyro, "But i beat him! Malefor is dead! D. E. A. D. DEAD!"

"Actually, he removed his soul from his body at the last second, and stored it so that he will live to fight another day." explained The Chronicler, "So, I will do something relatively the same to you."

"What if I say no?"

"You cannot."

"Darn, thought I had you there..."

The Chronicler smiled a bit, "Just like your father."

"Thanks...will I ever see Percy again?"

"Perhaps." replied The Chronicler.

"It doesn't matter how long I wait, I will be reunited with her."

The Chronicler's form began to shimmer, "You might not have to wait that long, about one hundred years sounds reasonable." then he dissapeared.

Cyro stood and looked down at his body. It was now transparent, "Oh, goody, I'm a spirit." Cyro looked into the starry sky, "You know, I think this might not be so bad." a devilish grin spread across Cyro's face as he faded away, his voice could have been herd if you happened to be at the ruins, and he said, "Time to haunt some suckers!"

* * *

Cyrus, Cyro, and the ghostly form of Sirius, all stood around in a small circle.

"After one hundred years of haunting random people, I found you, and since I hate that nig purple son of a bitch as much as you...I decided to help!" finished Cyro.

"Well then, that seems to be everything." said Sirius curtly.

"Man, now I see that you have some good reasons to be kind evil and annoying." said Cyrus.

"Yeah, so now you know my story." replied Cyro.

"So, what now?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah dad, we mastered forming a physical body for me, and we also mastered that Lightning technique you showed us." began Cyro.

"Plus, Cyro has become amazing with Lunar Force, so, can we go now?" added Cyrus.

Sirius grinned devilishly, it made Cyrus and Cyro shiver a bit, "Just one more thing to learn."

"Uh...wh-what would that be?" asked Cyro and Cyrus together.

Sirius vanished and was replaced by the spirit of two young Lycans that imidiately jumped Cyro and Cyrus. They were quickly taken care of with a blast of wind, but when Cyro and Cyrus stood back up, there was a whole army of spirits. The two stared at the army, their mouths agape.

"First, we have to build your physical streangth to prepare you." said Sirius's voice from everywhere.

Cyrus spoke up, "Ho...ly..."

"Shit..." finished Cyro.

Then the army of spirits surged forth as archs of lightning curled around Cyro and Cyrus's arms.

"BRING IT!" roared the two dragons in unison as they jumped above the army, unleashing a burst of lightning into the center of the army.

* * *

**Well that's it! You got to see where I (Cyro) came from, and a little glimpse into our training. Hope you liked it!**

**"See, I told you threatening people didn't work as good as NOT threatening them."**

**Shut-up, Cyrus, this is my story.**

**"Fine then."**

**Well, I guess you won't see me until the "Final Battle" arrives, so...**

**Till next Time, I guess!  
Cyro Lycan  
and  
Cyrus Black**


End file.
